darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Gossip and Things
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Goa Firestorm Megatron Starscream Slipstream is on guard duty again, currently she is leaning her back and wings against the wall with arms crossed over her chest. Optics and scanners alert to the landscape around her. Goa careens down from above, cutting off his antigrav a bit early and spinning out on the rubble. Slipstream looks over toward the rubble strewn around as you spin into it, "Good cycle, Goa." she offers. Goa removes himself from his face plant, mumbling something about wings. "You usually guard here?" Slipstream cocks her head a little, then nods. "It's one of my newer duties. I suppose it's supposed to teach me patience." Goa crosses his arms. "Like you need to learn that," he says, kicking a piece of scrap. "Maybe I do. I'm itching for combat now. Pro'lly 'cause I'm not low on energon." Slipstream hmms, "Actually Goa, I do. If I had more patience with you, we may not have had Megatron watching our every move." Goa moves his hands to his hips. "There's a difference between being patient and being stupid. A 'Con has to be stupid to put up with that. Maybe that's why I do it." Slipstream says, "You do it to be stupid or to test patience?" Goa smirks. "Can it be both?" Slipstream says, "Yes it could." she pauses, "So you are admitting to it?" Goa says, "Admitting to what?" He walks up to take a guard position. "That I'm a stupid 'Con? Ah, don't be so blunt." Slipstream smiles a little, "That you were being stupid on purpose to test my patience, Gooey." she murmurs. Goa beams. "There it is. I was wonderin' when you would call me that." His helmet turns mechanically as he distracts himself with an in-depth scan of the open area. Slipstream notes to Goa, "So what is your answer." just being a hint insistent on her part. Goa doesn't say anything for a few clicks, until he finishes his scan and his optics click back into focus. Then he just nods. Slipstream hmms softly, "Very well then, Gooey." Goa tilts the nose of his helm up. "And I'm sure that's not how a real Decepticon works and I should be ashamed. But I'm not Soundwave. Only so many ways you can get to know how what makes a 'Con tick." Slipstream shifts her gaze toward Goa. "Try asking questions." she states in way of a suggestion, "Try just chatting. But then I am not expert on such things, nor would I want to be such an uncharismatic bore." Goa says, "Last time I tried 'just chatting' you got a free paintjob out of the deal." Slipstream points out, "We were still under orders not to be close to one another when off duty Goa. And I was still mad at you." Goa fakes a double take. "You're not still mad at me? See, I said I wasn't Soundwave." He wiggles his fingers at Slipstream. "Maybe I should get assigned for training under him, instead of Bludgeon. Then at least it wouldn't be /boring/..." Slipstream shakes her head a little, "I'm not mad at you anymore, Gooey." she notes softly, "As for your training, if Bludgeon cannot be bothered, maybe you could pester Skystalker to do it." Goa snorts. "What's he going to teach me? How to be short?" A familiar speck of silver and teal came jetting into view of the two 'Cons on duty from high above, the noticeable roar of jet engines heard as Firestorm came in for a landing while in robot form. The force of her jets kicked up a fair amount of debris as she touched down, heating up the ground beneath her. Slipstream looks thoughtful, "Do you have a better suggestion for a trainer then, Gooey?" she asks, then glances up as she hears the incoming jet. "Good cycle, Firestorm." Goa waves at Firestorm, then points. "At least she's around more than once in a moon alignment. Hi, Firestorm." His optics dim slightly as he picks through the knowledge of the command tree he's ascertained... "Not sure. I wouldn't mind picking up how to use my antigrav to more effect, though." Firestorm gave a mock salute of two fingers to her friends as she smirked, "Hey, you two. Heard you got into some trouble with Megatron not long after I left." Yes, word traveled fast, and she was just glad to have gotten out of there before the boss had showed up. Slipstream nods to Goa, "Bother an Autobot?" she smirks a bit, there was a playful tease to her question. To Firestorm she nods, "More Goa than me." Goa waves his hand. "Oh, yeah, Slippy's got it bad. Would you believe she got her own quarters? Poor femme." He smiles over at Slip -- that genuine expression again -- then turns back to Firestorm. "Say, you know anyone else... good... with a blade?" he says, pausing midsentence to glance at the repair on his shoulder. Firestorm rolled her optics while crossing her arms, "Leave it to you to muck up orders, Goa." A few looks around ensured no one else would interrupt them, let alone Megatron. Last thing she needed was to talk to him. It's like he had nothing better to do than punish others. "Hm? A blade you say? Heh, surprised you ask. I mean, who better than someone who slashed you up pretty bad?" A coy grin graced her face as lengthy hand blade extended in his direction as it gave off a menacing sheen. Slipstream taps her fingers on her thigh, "A lonely room, by myself, with no one to talk to... oh yes... that's just so pleasant." sarcasm in her tone. Then she pauses a beat, "I don't think my lance qualifies as a blade..." then stops as Firestorm offers. Goa smirks, looking at his perch from last cycle, then over to Slip. "You're the chain of command expert... ma'am. You think that sort of assignment would go over well?" Firestorm pulled her blade back from Goa's direction, eyeing it to make sure it was on the up and up before retracting it back into her hand. "Ehh. Dunno if you should switch to me. Megatron might get kind of moody if he found out you ditched Skystalker. And yah know, if I got in trouble... you wouldn't be very happy next time you saw me...” Slipstream shakes her head, "I never said I was an expert in CoC, Gooey." she states, "However, if Bludgeon cannot be bothered to be around... and Skystalker too... then you cannot be trained." Goa says, quietly unfolding his blades and leaning against the wall, "Skystalker is just the mech watching me. I was assigned to train under Bludgeon, but you can see how well that's going." He looks over at Slipstream. "And I never said I was an expert in organic-related idiom, did I?" "Well what do you even need to be trained in?" Firestorm raised a brow, thinking that 'cons were already trained before they got to serve. "But your own quarters? Huh, fancy shmancy. Megatron must really like you, eh?" Firestorm grinned as she moved up to settle near the others, giving Slipstream a playful nudge. Slipstream eyes Goa and sighs, "No you didn't." is all she can say to his question. At Firestorms' nudge she frowns, "I doubt that highly. All he cares about is his warriors not fighting amongst themselves, which is what Goa and I were doing." Goa only barely moves to accommodate the new pair of wings. "Formality, apparently. Conduction?... Can't say I disagree, but Skystalker is hardly the ideal teacher." He looks at his shins. "At least I don't have to fly in formation or any of the other rote training like you guys. Then it would be really obvious." Firestorm shrugged, "Synchronized flying is a pain in general. There's always someone who breaks the pattern. I suppose you're lucky in that aspect to not have wings." She'd say to Goa before a quick glance to Slipstream made her smirk, "Well, no need to be down about it. The punishment could be worse, for both of you. So just take it in stride, is what I say." She'd pat them both on the shoulder, seeming surprisingly chipper today. Slipstream hmms softly, "Formation flying isn't really that necessary, especially so when you are about to go into battle." she points out to Goa, then she looks to Firestorm, "I suppose you are right." she admits, "But doesn't mean I have to like it. It may as well be solitary confinement." Goa pricks the tip of a scythe. "I could sneak in if it makes you feel better." Firestorm poked a finger at Goa's shoulder, pushing him a little, "Better not. I think it's best to just avoid each other like you were told until this blows over. So you don't add on anything else, you know?" Slipstream doesn't even reply to what Goa said. Just to keep up appearances and all that. Goa chuckles uncontrollably. Based on his activities earlier, it's entirely possible he's a bit overcharged. Though that would make this an improvement... Slipstream hmms to Firestorm, then says, "Considering it was Megatron whose wrath we have raised, it may be a long time before things blow over." Firestorm shrugged, leaning against the side of the building, "Well how mad is he at you two? I mean the guy runs an entire army. Not sure he has a lot of time to focus on two specific 'Cons for long." Goa rolls his optics up a little. "See, that's what I figured. But apparently a little harassment goes a long way in the 'Con ranks..." Slipstream glances at Goa a moment, to see if he'll answer this one. "Can we not go over this again please." she sighs. Goa looks over at Slipstream plaintively. "Sorry." Slipstream nods a bit to Goa, "Good." she looks to Firestorm, "So how is it you have not had to be annoyed into frustration?" Firestorm shrugged at Slipstream's question, "No idea, really. I'm not one to have good patience, to be honest. But I guess there's something that negates that annoying factor." Slipstream hmms, then postulates, "Maybe he just likes you." Goa scoots behind the two seekers, taking a more central position on the wall. "I'm standing right here, you know." Firestorm raised a brow with an obviously surprised expression as she scratched the back of her helmet. "Errr...." Not exactly wanting to comment on that, she'd try to switch subjects. "So, uh, anyway..." Slipstream smiles about as sweetly as she can manage to Goa. "So?" she asks. Goa reaches out and glances Firestorm on the edge of the wing with his fingers, grinning. "So I think I'm going to put in a request for release once I'm back off duty. What do you think?" he hums to himself, "I'll even try to be formal." Slipstream waits to see how Firestorm responds to the slight wing touch from Goa. Reflexively she flexes her own wings. "You could, Gooey." she agrees, "That is if you catch Lord Megatron in the right mood." Firestorm casually knocked his hand away with her wing from a minor change in her posture, snorting softly while obviously trying to cover up her embarrassment, "Doubt it. With your charms? Not likely to happen. Plus, a break from you is like a vacation." She'd reach out a finger in return to poke the bridge of his helmet that came down over his face. Goa just shoves off, clearly amused. "Who said anything about charms? I'm pretty sure charming Megatron is a lost cause." He steeples his fingers, bowing gently. Or cowering, more likely. Slipstream hmms softly, moving from the wall as she states, "I believe it would be Megatron who would be the charmer, if what I heard about him is true." then glancing at the moon the states, "My shift is nearly up." Firestorm might have been a little rough around the edges, but she was still a femme and enjoyed some gossip. Brows perked up at Slipstream's comment, making her tilt her head a bit, "What'd you hear about him?" Goa sits and scoots up against the wall, ignoring the chatter to perform another wide area scan. Slipstream looks toward Firestorm, "Just that he has quite the verbal charms when it comes to convincing neutrals to join his cause." she glances at Goa a moment, then looks to Firestorm, "What do you say we show Goa here how we use our weapons in a friendly spar? My lance versus your sword?" Firestorm smirked softly, "Maybe another time, mm?" She'd look to the sky as well, internal clock noting the time. "Still gotta write up that time machine report by the end of the cycle. Though I doubt I'll get far. Keep getting blanks." She'd rub her temple plate. Goa wiggles the plates of his feet. "I don't think that thing even worked," he mumbles. "Starscream over presents himself in everything else. Why not science?" Slipstream cocks her head a bit at Firestorm, "I already turned in mine. Maybe just copy it?" she suggests helpfully. She moves toward Goa, reaching up to place a finger at the edge of a groove and moves it slowly toward the hole before moving it back, "It worked, just we didn't succeed is all." Firestorm twisted her mouth in a frustrated frown, rubbing the side of her helmet to try and remember, "I guess... It's just that the only thing I really remember is yelling at Starscream, and that's about it. But I'm not surprised since I always want to yell at him." Slipstream frowns at the mention of Starscream, "That reminds me to yell at him for not noticing I fell during that battle. He needs to answer for his actions." Goa freezes utterly until Slipstream gets out of his helmet, then revs angrily. "I'll believe it when I see it." "Heh, seems like everyone wants to yell at him. I wouldn't mind seeing someone else take his position though." Firestorm taped her chin in thought, wondering if that was even possible. Slipstream hmms, softly at the frozen Goa. Shifting her wings close enough to Goa. A test really to see what he'd do. "If seeing is believing, next time we should bring a visual recorder to document our actions." she states. To Firestorm she states, "Like who?" she asks. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and SUCCEEDS PERFECTLY! Goa leans such that he's a wire's-width from the seeker's wings as they move. "Like Skystalker?" He starts to smirk, then blanks out again. "I kid. Sorry. I'm sure Megatron has a reason for keeping Starscream in command, though..." +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Awareness Stat and fails by 3! The total roll was 13. Firestorm pretty much has to bite down on her lips at the thought of Skystalker ordering them around, having to slap her hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out. "Primus... That'd be... so funny, haha~" She couldn't help but chuckle heartily. +Roll: Firestorm rolls against her Awareness Stat and succeeds by 4! The total roll was 7. Slipstream shifts her wings again, the edge bumping into Goa... somewhere on his body. She glances over at him, raising an optic ridge at him. "Not Skystalker. Too moody. Too quick on the draw." Goa rolls his eyes off into space innocently, pretending not to notice, after a moment of surprise at Firestorm's reaction ... pleasant surprise, though. "Kinda weird that big bot himself isn't a flier." "Who knows. He's certainly strong enough to take down whoever he pleases, so it's not like he needs that advantage." Firestorm shrugged, nestling herself a little more comfortably against the wall. Slipstream flexes her wings forward a little, keeping them still but easily within reach. A thoughtful hmm, then asking Firestorm, "So where is it you know me from anyway? You seemed to recognize me when we first met." Goa turns with a quiet huff, so that the rubber of his shoulders is the most prominent surface on his side facing Slipstream. "Hm? Oh... Well." Straightening herself up a bit Firestorm would rub the back of her neck, feeling a little embarrassed to say, "To be honest, it's 'cause I looked up your file, as well as every other 'con in this place. Just wanted to know who I'd be working with, or up against really. But yah know, don't tell Megatron, Soundwave, or Shockwave. They'd blow a gasket if they knew I was in the main console." Slipstream shifts her wings again, bumping the edge very lightly against the rubber of Goa's shoulders. She shivers a little, flexing them back, then nods to Firestorm. "Ah that would explain it. I don't mind really. I would have done the same myself." she admits. Goa takes his wheels out of brake, rocking on his heels a moment. "You're pretty resourceful with a console," he says, in an oddly flat tone. "Have you been able to find any more information on that compound of our interest?" Firestorm shook her head, "Not yet, unfortunately. There were a few interesting leads at first, but they all ended in heavy encryption. I'll have to go in again sometime to try and figure it out. It's a bit harder when you're not extremely talented with computers." Slipstream cocks her head to the question Goa poses to Firestorm, shifting her wings back just a little so his wheels bump slightly on his rock back, then quickly shifted forward again. Goa glances over to Slipstream inquisitively, then looks back to Firestorm. "Not what I'd hoped to hear... that means whoever it was stayed pretty high up." The mech taps the tip of his chin. "I'm gonna ask around. Just need to get my hands untied with the whole Skystalker thing first." The stare at Slipstream resumes. "Same... But I'd be careful. Never know who's listening." Firestorm's crimson optics shifted about before settling back upon her friends. "By the way... If you two are ordered to stay apart, then why'd they stick you together on guard duty?" Indeed, you never know who's listening! Starscream steps out of Polyhex and catches snatches of a conversation. "Careful about what?" he asks, as he fixes his gaze upon Firestorm and Goa. Slipstream steps away from Goa the moment Starscream speaks, not responding to Firestorms' question for obvious reasons. She gives her Commander a rather open scowl, "Like you care." in an angry tone. Goa looks at Firestorm, then waves at Starscream amicably. "Careful about industrial tools," he says, shifting in his sandblaster arm. "These can blow out audios if you do it wrong." Starscream does a perfect impersonation of a shocked valley girl. "You wound me, Slipstream," he says, "I took you out of there when it was necessary. You did get out alive, remember?" Firestorm nodded at Goa's quick thinking, "Mmhm, industrial tools. ...But... wait, out alive?" She'd tilt her head, not knowing if they meant the time machine or some other event she'd missed. Slipstream steps close to Starscream, definitely invading his personal space. "With all due respect, sir," her tone venomous, "I was wounded. If not for the Autobots pointing out I was in dire need of assistance, you probably wouldn't have even noticed I fell in battle." then she raises a hand and jabs him hard in a wing, knowing full well it will hurt. "I've every right to report your sorry chassis." Goa re-extends his hand and rolls away a couple of meters to spectate, curious where this scene is going. Starscream draws himself into a huff. "Well, if you'll recall, I was occupied," he says, "If you were heavily damaged you should have said so and I would have called a retreat." Firestorm moved to stand beside Goa, leaning over to ask in a quiet tone, "Did I miss a battle or something? What happened with them?" She had probably been put on scout duty or something the day that event happened. Slipstream jabs him in the wing again, snarling openly at him, "I did ask for a retreat, sir. You didn't even indicate you heard me." Goa turns the angle of his helmet to Firestorm, but keeps his optics on the other two. He nods, and details in a hushed, monotone voice, "Energon raid. Slip ran afoul of a guardian." "Then whatever attack was being used on me at the time must have temporarily shorted out my hearing," Starscream says haughtily. He did after all get a few boots to the head. Megatron transmits, "All Decepticons Report." Starscream transmits, "What is it, mighty Megatron?" Slipstream frowns darkly at Starscream, then when she hears that radio she stiffens. Slipstream transmits, "At my guard post, Lord Megatron." Firestorm transmits, "Firestorm reporting in, sir." Goa transmits, "Goa on duty, Lord." Megatron transmits, "Excellent. I am still waiting on reports from the others who went on this 'venture' through time." Goa shrinks under his armor slightly. Slipstream glances back at the others, stepping back from Starscream to reclaim her guard post just in case Megatron happens to come outside to check on her. Firestorm transmits, "My report should be in by next cycle, Lord Megatron." Megatron transmits, "Excellent Firestorm. And has Goa been behaving during your conversation?" Goa starts to follow Slipstream's example, but skids to a stop at Megatron's last radio broadcast. Slipstream transmits, "Did you mean between myself and Goa sir?" Megatron transmits, "Both." Firestorm transmits, "Very well behaved, sir. We made sure of it." Slipstream transmits, "Goa and I have come to an understanding sir. There should not be any further issues." Goa sidesteps into his post, now very eagerly examining the wall and visible tower of Polyhex. Firestorm's senses were on alert now as she radioed in. Was he nearby? Watching them? Ruby eyes shifted about, wondering where he could be.... +Roll: Firestorm rolls against her Awareness Stat and succeeds by 3! The total roll was 8. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and fails by 3! The total roll was 13. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Awareness Stat and succeeds by 4! The total roll was 6. Slipstream is scanning as well, then slowly looks up. Craning her neck as she looks around above them. Wings shift nervously, waiting for what Megatron will say about her last radio. Megatron transmits, "Excellent. I should not HEAR of any further problems then, correct?" Slipstream transmits, "No sir." Goa transmits, "Correct, sir." Firestorm scanned the upper parts of the pinnacle for some sign of movement before finally noticing the glowing red gaze of their leader perched atop the spire. Slag. Of course he had to be all sneaky and spy on them. Lips pulled thin in a frown before she finally looked away to look like she was actually doing something. Megatron transmits, "Excellent." Slipstream has spotted those glowing optics as well, but says nothing to indicate her reaction. Slowly she looks away and toward the very quiet Goa. Goa seems to have decided it's a better idea to look like he's searching for Autobots. He does very quietly tap one scythe against the plate behind him. "Is this the right mood?" Megatron transmits, "Carry on." Firestorm finally shook herself of the eerie watch of their leader, looking to the others with a nod before heading into the base, "I'm gonna call it a cycle and recharge. Seeya next cycle." Slipstream nods to Firestorm, "Good cycle to you." Goa quietly salutes Firestorm as she departs. He shrinks further, as if trying to hide under his own canopy. Megatron transmits, "A Decepticon does not cower." Slipstream noticed the Starscream has not so surprisingly made himself scarce. She looks at Goa, "Stand straight. He's watching." Goa rolls the sheet of armor back behind him, scythes still reaching out from the sides, adding a second element of width. "I figured that much out." He glances back up at the sky, frowning. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and fails by 8! The total roll was 18. Megatron is sneaky for a shiny silver guy. Slipstream says, "Look how I'm doing it Goa, and copy." Slipstream is standing with straight legs, arms at her sides, chest out, wings back a bit, chin held up a hint. Goa sighs and mimes the seeker's posture, too nerve-wracked to retain his obstinacy. He has less difficulty with the wings than he was expecting. Lowering his eyes' shutters slightly, "Yours are still bigger." Slipstream smiles a hint, "They have to be if I'm to fly right." she points out. "Just stand there with some pride until I sense he's gone." Goa blinks. "Sense? You'd think I would be the one with the Megatron-dar by now." Slipstream keeps her scanners primed on the spire above them. "I should have Goa-dar by now." she remarks. "I can only guess that would work by detecting absence." Goa rolls his helmet to the sides once, and smiles at the horizon. Megatron finally departs inside his lair. Slipstream shifts her wings a little, "Absence?" she asks softly, then her scanners indicate Megatron is gone. Goa chuckles. "How often are you /rid/ of me?" Slipstream states, "I certainly detected your absence when Starscream and I were battling the Autobots." Slipstream adds quickly, "At least you would have cared I was badly injured." Goa tilts the aim of his head ever slightly to the side, trying to ascertain the seeker's meaning. He appears relieved by the addition. "You're really stuck on that, aren't you?" Slipstream shifts her head toward you slightly, "Am I wrong?" she asks back. Goa senses the movement and turns his helmet all the way aside. "Not at all," he says, "But I couldn't've helped, could I? We grounders fight on different terms." Slipstream turns slightly to look more at Goa. "I noticed that. Perhaps that is why I wasn't prepared for that battle and was taken down by repeated cannon fire." Goa has his honest face on again. "I suppose opportunism doesn't mean much to you, where the entire ground is an opportune target." Slipstream considers her answer, soft reply being, "The ground isn't natural to a flier, Gooey. Just like the air isn't natural for a grounder." she keeps looking toward you, "But perhaps, if we work together and cross train, we can learn from each other and be better warriors." Goa would've moved his antennae up in a surprised gesture, but it only comes across as a subtle movement of gears in the grooves of his helmet, of course. "The Emperor just checked up on me, and you're that eager to ... resume training?" Slipstream notes sincerely, "That wasn't training we were doing before, Gooey. It was more testing, sizing each other up, seeing what each other’s boundaries were..." she stops, cocking her head a bit. "However, yes, I would like to train with you." Goa turns his smile to the ground. "Learned more than I did in a dozen cycles wandering the bars. You know, I actually went to Cubicron, just to see what was there?" He looks back up. "Not much. Worse energon than the swill you turned away, and I'm hardly picky. Isn't your shift over?" Slipstream hmms to that comment, then nods to the question. "Yes, it's over. Isn't yours?" she shoots right back, shifting her wings behind her as she turns toward you, taking steps toward the door. Goa joins step in the rear. "Yeah, but no one's noticed before." Slipstream smirks a bit, "Details, Gooey." she remarks, heading on inside. -- cut to barracks -- Goa scuttles to the closest free bunk, noting the lack of anyone over his shoulder and whirring happily. Slipstream led the way to the barracks. She reaches a hand out to stroke a single finger against your neck as you settle down before she takes a bunk near you and settles in herself. "Rest well, Gooey." she murmurs. Goa flinches at the unexpected contact -- but responds with a smile before his optics fall offline. "Back atcha, Slips." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Firestorm's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs